1. Field of the Invention
A transport apparatus for use in the field of building construction, specifically an apparatus for safely transporting and off-loading modular building components.
2. Background
Modular building is a popular building method by which multiple modules are manufactured off-site and subsequently transported and put together on-site. Modular building can have many advantages over traditional construction, such as being less expensive and more durable. However, the transport process is a critical and often problematic step in modular construction, since each unit must travel to the building site without suffering structural or cosmetic damage. Moreover, once on-site, the units must be carefully and precisely attached to each other, which requires placement on either a foundation or on top of another module.
Current transport and off-load methods are ineffective at adequately preventing damage to payloads. What is needed is a modular transport and placement apparatus that can safely and effectively deliver and position modular units. The apparatus should have a plurality of track-drive assemblies, which can move independently or in concert to adapt to uneven terrain. It is desirable to have a multi-deck configuration, wherein each deck can remain in a substantially horizontal and stable position during transport. The upper deck of a multi-deck apparatus should be adapted to rise above lower decks such that off-load can occur safely and within inches of a foundation or second floor level.
The apparatus should have an elevation-changing track drive for traversing complex topology contours having indifferent angles relative to each track drive assembly. The apparatus should have the ability to adapt and traverse complex terrains directed by geometry and telemetry computerization, and should be capable of terrain mapping. Most importantly, it is desirable to have an apparatus that won't twist or otherwise damage its payload while traversing 3-D terrains that vary in elevation.